unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
M9
|image = |caption = |games = Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception |class = Assault rifle |type = Fully-automatic rifle |ammo = |mag = |first = Chapter 5 - London Underground |common = Katherine Marlowe's agents }} The M9 is a long gun that appears in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. It has a higher rate of fire than the other long guns but is slightly weaker. It is unlocked at Level 16. It is the successor of the M4 from previous Uncharted installments. And it is very similar to HK 416 German assault rifle.It is first found in Chapter 5,found with the red eye agents without the red sight. it is a "bonus" in chapter 5 as described in The official strategy guide. After chapter 5 it is found in the desert chapters as the common long gun. Weapon Mods * Call Out is available at rank 18 for $10,000. * Scope Zoom (Co-op) is unlocked at rank 20 at a cost of $15,000. * Max Ammo can be used at rank 22 at a price of $25,000. * Reload Speed becomes available at rank 28 and costs $40,000. * Clip Size (Co-op) is unlocked at rank 33 at a price of $60,000. * Blindfire Accuracy can be used at rank 39. * Rate of Fire becomes available at rank 43 at a price of $100,000. Variants Marlowe's M9 Complete the Philosopher's Memory Legendary Treasure Set in Team Death Match. * Jade Tzongkhapa Statue * Jade Eight Emblems Pendant * Ruby Tzongkhapa Statue Reload Speed and Max Ammo mods allow you to carry additional total ammo and reload faster. Flynn's M9 Complete the Priceless Incan Figurines Legendary Treasure Set in Plunder. * Emerald Inca Figurine * Ruby Inca Figurine * Jade Inca Figurine * Lapis Lazuli Inca Figurine Clip Size and Blindfire Accuracy mods permit you to have more bullets in your weapon and less worry about actually hitting a target while aiming. Chloe's M9 Complete the Priceless Beads Legend Treasure Set in Free for All * Emerald Skull Bead * Jade Skull Bead * Lapis Lazuli Skull Bead One of only five weapons with three mods. Call Out, Scope Zoom, and Reload Speed mods are equipped. Call Out allows you to target and visually tag enemies for your teammates when you aim your reticle over them. Scope Zoom will increase how far you can zoom in your scope by 25% while Reload Speed helps you to reload faster. Jade M9 Level up to Rank 75. Clip Size and Reload Speed mods increase the bullets in your chamber and rate at which you can reload. Trivia * It's based on the HK416 assault rifle. The real M9 is actually a 9mm pistol made by Beretta. Ironically, the 92FS-9mm from Drake's Fortune and Among Thieves is based on the 92FS, a relative of the real M9. * This gun and G-Mal are frequently used guns on multiplayer as they are versatile. * The M9 appears only in the last few chapters (However, it does appear in London Underground) in the game, whereas its successor the M4 appeared in the second half of the previous games * The M9 in singleplayer has rate of fire mod, but recoil doesn't change. * It is one of the three weapons to be specially found and used in Chapter 5, the others are the Para 9 and the Mag-5(Commonly found at the enemies with the a skull face with red eyes.). kupaaaaaa , polska pozdrawia Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 multiplayer Category:Uncharted 3 weapons Category:Long Guns